


You Are My Life Too, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace & Danny Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace, & Danny talk a little bit after she woke up from her surgery, What happens between the two?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a new series, This part starts it.*





	You Are My Life Too, Danno:

*Summary: Grace, & Danny talk a little bit after she woke up from her surgery, What happens between the two?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is a new series, This part starts it.*

 

It was a week of pure hell, Cause of Grace Williams got into an car accident, & she was fighting for her life, & Five-O was on it, They want to make whoever it is, to pay for it, & live the rest of their life in prison for it, & things can go back to normal.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams vented & took his anger out on Rachel Edwards, His ex-wife, She understood perfectly. They made up, & waited together on their child’s condition, which was very hard to do so. But, They did it, & found that they can withstand anything, as long as they are together.

 

What was the relief that the teenager woke up, & her parents were so happy with happiness, cause the car accident didn’t claim her, & she was alive, & breathing in the process too, as he celebrated that little victory.

 

The day before she was scheduled to leave, The Blond managed to talk Rachel into taking time out for herself, He wanted to have a little time with his girl, & he said this with a smile on his face, & feeling happy, & very lucky.

 

“Grace, I am so glad that you are okay, & you are alive, & breathing”, The Blond said, as he sat on the bed. She smiled, & was glad to hear this, & felt the same way about him. “You are my life, Monkey”, He said without hesitation, Grace said with a smile, “You are my life too, Danno”, They are enjoying their time together in silence, as Danny cuddled, & snuggled with her.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
